


The Reason

by Justicevallance



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Aww, F/F, First Meeting, Fluff, Love at First Sight, Mushy, The Reason - Hoobastank, possible angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 08:07:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11077476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justicevallance/pseuds/Justicevallance
Summary: I know I have not been writing as much as I was. Have to love writer's block. A friend in second life asked me to do a few songs, and this is the first.





	The Reason

**Author's Note:**

> While writing this, I listened to  
> Song: The Reason  
> By: Hoobastank  
> On a friggin loop! Yeah, the song is stuck in my head now....
> 
> The first part is from the show but I change go a different route after that. 
> 
> I do not own any of the characters just a fan writing what she wishes would happen in the shows.

Lena was sitting in her car on the way back to LCorp she had a meeting with some reporters, and one was Clark Kent. She knew Clark Kent from when she was younger. Her brother and Clark had been the best of friends before her brother snapped and lost his mind. Clark had been a great friend to Lex, and she was sorry to see her brother push the sweet farm boy away. Lena also found Clark to be a nice guy, but she always felt he was hiding something, but she didn't care because he made her brother happy. That was until the argument in the flower garden at the Luthor estate. 

She had watched the whole thing from her bedroom window. Lex had started yelling and throwing pottery at Clark. Clark had been trying to calm Lex down even getting hit again and again. But finally, Lex had yelled "YOU LIED! YOU HAVE BEEN LYING ALL THIS TIME! LEAVE! LEAVE AND NEVER COME BACK! YOUR NO LONGER WELCOME HERE!" Lex had fallen to the ground as if a string had been cut from a marionette. Lex cried surrounded by the flowers that had fallen from the pots when he threw them. Clark looked crestfallen with tears in his eyes as he turned and walked away, looking back once at his friend and saying sorry before leaving the grounds of the estate. Lena had cried that day too seeing her brother broken like that made her heart break, and she told herself she never wanted to feel like that to be crushed so from that day on she distanced herself from everyone and everything. 

The vehicle stopped, and her driver opened the door she gave him a gentle smile and made her way into the building and the elevator to her office. Once she stepped out of the elevator, she saw Clark sitting with a young female who had her head down reading from a notepad. They both stood once Lena moved past the couches with a gesture to follow "Follow me." She didn't want to look at Clark until she was in her office where she felt more in control. Placing her coat on the coat rack, she makes sure it's not about to fall as she continues. "There's a perfectly reasonable explanation for why I wasn't aboard the Venture yesterday."

Following Lena into the office, he listens to her before smiling and standing in front of her desk. "Well, that's why we're here."

Kara stands by Clark and fidgets with her notepad until Lena turns and her eyes go wide for a second, and she turns looking away slightly 'WOW! She is... WOW.' turning to look at Lena as she listens to Clark and Lena speak. 

Lena looks at Clark and smiles. "There was an emergency regarding the planning for a ceremony I'm holding tomorrow. I'm renaming my family's company, and I had to cancel." 

Clark smirks "Ah, lucky."

Lena smiles with a short laugh. "Lucky is Superman saving the day. Not something one expects a Luthor to say." 

Clark arches his brow and keeps that farm boy smile "Right."

Kara fiddles with the edges of her notepad and then points as she looks at Lena without thinking. "And Supergirl was there, too." She steps forward slightly and then blinks wondering where that came from.

Lena looks at the young woman for the first time and blinks for but a second. 'Oh. My. She is.' Stopping her thoughts before they go anywhere further she swallows and slips back into her Luthor stride. "And who are you exactly?" For some reason her tone is playful, and she steps towards her bar grasping the water decanter filling a glass and wishing it was scotch. 'She is beautiful.' Lena clenches her jaw slightly to get her mind off the woman before sliding back into a smile.

Kara adjusts the notepad again feeling a bit more nervous now that Lena is talking to her. "Um, I'm Kara Danvers. I'm not with the Daily Planet. I'm with CatCo magazine." She fidgets with her glasses before letting her hand drop back to her side. "Sort of."

Lena turns with her drink walking to her desk as she looks at Kara once again her smile growing but she tries to fight it by throwing a slight dig at the woman. "It's a publication not known for its hard-hitting journalism. More like "High-waisted Jeans, Yes or No?" Taking a seat, she places her glass on the desk.

Kara swallows feeling a bit out of place. "Uh. I'm just tagging along today." She tries to wave it off and steps back slightly.

Lena clenches her jaw 'Well that seems to have worked.' Having sucessfully stomped down anything that may have been she looks at Clark. Now irritated with herself and the whole situation. "Right. Can we just speed this interview along? Just ask me what you want to ask, Mr. Kent. Did I have anything to do with the Venture explosion? "

Clark smirks "Did you?"

Lena keeps her mask in place. "You wouldn't be asking me if my last name was Smith."

Clark grins "Ah, but it's not. It's Luthor."

Kara looks at Clark, and her jaw slightly drops. 'I can't believe he is like this.' She couldn't understand why he was acting as if Lena was already guilty.

Lena smiles and tilts back in her seat looking up at him with a playful tone. "Some steel under that Kansas wheat."

Lena tilts her head slightly looking at him. "It wasn't always." She looks to Kara subconsciously wanting the girl to know everything but not sure why she is sharing this information. "I was adopted when I was four. And the person who made me feel most welcome in the family was Lex. He made me proud to be a Luthor." She turns her seat looking out the windows knowing now what she did not know then that Clark Kent is Superman she figures a few moments for him to X-ray her office. "And then he went on his reign of terror in Metropolis. Declared war on Superman. Committed unspeakable crimes. When Superman put Lex in jail, I vowed to take back my family's company." Picking up her remote she turns on the TV to show them what her plans are. "To rename it L-Corp. Make it a force for good." She looks to Kara. "I'm just a woman trying to make a name for herself outside of her family. Can you understand that?" 

Kara nods understanding all too well. "Yeah." 'We are not that different her and I.' She looks at Clark for a moment. 'He thinks Lena is like Lex because of the name. But she is not a Luthor.' Kara looks at Lena and smiles.

Lena looks at Clark/Superman. "I know why you're here. Because a subsidiary of my company made the part that exploded on the Venture." Lena moves from her seat and walks to the shelves where her drives are and pulls the one with the information walking to Clark and handing it to him. "This drive contains all the information we have on the oscillator. I hope it helps you in your investigation."

Kara moves watching the exchange and seeing Lena give that information without being asked for it. She looks at Lena and holds back a smile looking at the floor and adjusting her glasses before looking at Clark.

Clark holds the drive and smiles. "Thank you." He looks to Kara then back to Lena.

Lena hopes this will help show she had nothing to do with it. "Give me a chance, Mr. Kent. I'm here for a fresh start. Let me have one." She looks at Kara with a small smile seeing the girl has not spoken much and looks like she wishes she was somewhere else.

Clark nods "Good day, Ms.Luthor."

Kara adjusts her glasses wishing she had met Lena some other way instead of with her cousin accusing the woman of doing something she clearly had nothing to do with. "Good day."

Clark and Kara leave the office and stand outside for a few moments. "I didn't see anything when I X-ray-visioned the room."

Kara nods "Yeah, me neither." She doesn't like how all of that went down, and she already has decided to keep an eye on Ms. Luthor. Not because she thinks Lena is guilty but because Kara feels she will need to be a witness in case her cousin decides to blame the poor woman for anything else in the future.

Clark can see Kara is uncomfortable with what happened. "What do you think? I've learned through hard experience not to believe anything a Luthor says."

Kara fidgets, and if she didn't have the same powers, Clark had she would be worried he was reading her mind. "Yeah, I know I'm not a reporter or anything, but I kinda believed her."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lena had found herself taking the day off and relaxing at her apartment after having a short work out in her home gym. Her mind busy with all the events of the last week. Kara had been on her mind most of the time, and she couldn't help but let out a little laugh remembering Kara mention she flew to her office on a bus. She sips her water and smiles over the rim then blinks placing the glass on the table and stands to talk to herself as she paces. "God. What am I doing.. I just can't stop thinking about her. What the hell is going on? I keep getting these.. these butterflies in my stomach." blinks as her jaw drops. "Oh, no... I think." She closes her mouth and plops down on the couch having the conversation in her mind now. 'Fuck... I have feelings for Kara.'

Kara had been on patrol and just happened for the 8th time that day to be flying by Lena's apartment. She totally justified following Lena home as a safety precaution to be able to find Lena faster if any other threats come up. She nods to herself in thought. 'Yeah, but what if she see's me flying around out there. What if she thinks I am keeping an eye on her because she is a Luthor. What if...' Her mind goes silent when she hears Lena talking, she listens for heartbeats in the apartment and finds Lena alone talking to herself. Her brow arches as she listens to the one sided conversation, leaning in as if to hear better but when Lena stops talking she flusters and then shouts without thought. "She thinks What!?" Wanting to know what she thinks then blinks slapping her hand over her mouth and flies back to her apartment quickly in hopes Lena didn't hear or see her. She plops down on the couch and facepalms. "Idiot. She could have heard. She could have seen. but.. Was she talking about me? Or was it someone else?" She was chewing her inner cheek in thought but then jolts hearing her cell phone go off. Looking at the number she gasps and picks up the phone. "Hey, Lena!" A bit high pitched and excited she blushes and clears her throat. 

Lena had decided to call Kara when she thought she had heard Kara's voice. It took her a few moments to take action on the call but it is her day off, and she knew Kara also had the day off so... Why not. She giggles at the way Kara answered the Phone and smiles "Hey to you too Kara. I had the day off today and wanted to see if you would be willing to come over?"

Kara jumps off the couch excited and rushes into her room running a bit too fast she rips off the door in her hand with a loud crunch.

Lena blinks hearing the wind then a loud sound of something .. breaking? Tilting her head "Kara are you okay?"

Kara blushes and carefully puts the door down "Oh.. Yeah" Giggles nervously and swings her right arms back catching it in her cape on the upswing tangling her arm in it and lets out a frustrated huff of air. "I uh. Yeah, I would love to come over. Just give me 10 minutes. I will be right over!" She hangs up the phone and using her speed changes from her suit to some comfortable jeans and one of her cardigans and flies out the window.

Lena was staring blankly at her cell slowly she sets it on the table still looking at it. 'She didn't answer the question. Kara seemed nervous. Maybe she dropped something... ' A blush fills her cheek thinking she makes Kara nervous then she swallows wondering if it's a good nervous or bad... 'Well if it were a bad nervous she wouldn't be coming over.. right? ' a little hum escapes her lips in thought. 'What was that sound. It sounded like metal being crunched and something being torn from wood.' Lena tilts her head and arches her brow. 'Does she even know where I live?' Lena blinks hearing a knock at the door and looks at the clock. It had been 6 minutes since Kara hung up, so there was no way it was Kara, and the security would have had to of called me to let anyone up.' She grabs the remote and clicks on the security feed. Arching her brow, even more, seeing Kara standing at her door. 'What the...' She puts the remote down on the table and moves towards the door opening it. 

Kara's bright smile falls, and her lips part as her mouth goes dry when she see's Lena standing there in a gray sports bra showing her soft curves and four pack abs. The matching yoga shorts showing off the rest of Lena's body just about made Kara faint, and she grasps the door frame a bit harder than she had meant to making the metal almost bend only her finger imprint slightly.

Lena blushes bright red watching Kara checking her out and her heart pounds in her chest. 'So it's a good nervous.' She smirks before biting her lower lip. She clears her throat slightly still biting her lower lip as she watches Kara.

Kara blinks and releases the door frame hearing Lena clear her throat she looks up, and her jaw drops seeing Lena biting her lip. She almost faints but instead swallows and fidgets with her glasses as a blush fills her cheeks having been caught ogling the woman. "h..Hi. I. I . I came over.. I mean.. well obviously I.. I came over. I'm standing right here... Um.. " She looks Lena over again and lets out a wistful sigh before looking over her shoulder then back to Lena. "Were we going to work out? I.. I Didn't know.. I can go back and grab something?"

Lena giggles listening to Kara turn into a stuttering mess she finds it absolutely adorable and blushes. "Yes. Yes, you're here." She arches her brow looking down at herself and the workout clothing and then at Kara on the suggestion of them working out together. Her jaw almost hits the ground at the thought of Kara in something much the same. But she keeps her smile and grabs Kara's hand as it seems like she is about to leave to get some for herself. "Don't be silly Kara. I have some you can borrow." 

Kara flusters thinking of Lena working out. 'Oh Rao' "Oh. Um. Sure.. We. We're doing this.."

Lena giggles closing the door and lead's Kara to the home gym. "Sure unless you don't want to?" She bites her lower lip again looking into Kara's eyes.

Kara finds herself getting lost in Lena's green eyes and then that lip bite about sends her over the edge she leans in slightly her lips parting before she catches herself and swallows again. "Yes. Sure. I.. Oh. This tho." She tugs on her own jeans.

Lena smirks and turns on her heel heading to her bedroom. "Wait right there I will be right back." Lean walks into her room, and once inside she jogs to her dresser looking for another pair of yoga shorts. Yelling over her shoulder just slightly. "Kara do you have a sports bra on?" She blushes after it leaves her mouth having not thought about the question. She wishes she could see Kara's face. Quickly moving to the door, she peeks into the hallway and giggles silently to herself seeing Kara's reaction.

Kara was standing at the doorway to the home gym, and hearing Lenas question her jaw drops and she crosses her arms over her own chest before pulling them away and since her mind went blank at the question she pulls the shirt neck slightly looking down into her cardigan and almost turns bright red and a stuttering mess once again. Raising her voice a bit so Lean can hear. "I.. I. No. I ." She clears her throat and releases her cardigan neck. "No. Definitely not a sports bra... Nope.."Hearing Lenas giggle she looks in her direction and blushes at the look she is getting.

Lena peeking around the doorframe grins seductively watching Kara all flustered, and her hand moves up the doorframe as she rests her cheek on the back of her hand there. When Kara looks up to see her, she quickly pulls back into her room and bites her inner cheek. "Okay. I will let you borrow one of mine." She moves to the dresser and pulls out a set of matching black and purple sports bra and yoga shorts, she fiddles with them slightly and then walks into the hallway handing them to Kara once she gets to her. "Here you go. You can use my bathroom to change." She gestures over her shoulder at her bedroom.

Kara takes the clothing and smiles with a nod. "Um. Okay. Be right back." She walks towards Lena's room and stops at the doorway leaning in slightly before stepping in the rest of the way, she decides to move quickly past the bed and such without looking and goes right to the bathroom closing the door. Taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly and carefully so not to freeze the room. She changes from her street clothes into the workout outfit. Looking in the mirror, she bites her inner cheek reminding herself to pay attention to what she is doing while they work out so not to hurt Lena or accidentally out herself as Supergirl. She nods to herself in the reflection of the mirror and opens the door heading back to the home gym.

Lena had walked into the home gym and was on the workout bench removing some of the weight from the bar thinking it might be too much for Kara to lift. When she feels that she is no longer in the room alone, she turns and finds Kara standing there her mouth goes dry as a gasp escapes, and her eyes go wide seeing Kara's eight pack abs and toned arms and legs. "Fuck Kara! Where the hell you been hiding those!?" Having not meant to say that out loud she slaps her hand over her mouth and stares wide-eyed at Kara. 

Kara blushes bright red hearing Lena, and she gently scuffs her toe at the floor. "Um. Well. I Work out.. a lot. My sister is D... FBI so I work out with her?" Biting her inner cheek, she waits for Lena to react but when it doesn't come, and she keeps staring Kara carefully moves towards Lena and points at the weights. "That all you're going to lift?"

Lena had been staring at Kara's body just speechless at how this goddess seems to be able to hide in plain sight. Her attention turns to the weights Kara is pointing at in front of her. "Oh.. I uh. thought you would like to start with weights?" She has no clue what to do now with Kara standing there. Her heart is pounding fast, and her body keeps telling her to just grab the girl and kiss her, but she also wants to walk to the wall and bang her own head against it to keep herself under control. Luthor's do not stutter and turn into a bumbling mess in front of anyone let alone this.. this.. 'Fucking gorgeous goddess.'

Kara tilts her head looking at the weights and is not quite sure if she would mess up and accidentally go too fast or not show enough strain so instead, she looks around the home gym and smiles when she see's the salmon ladder something she does every day with Alex and knows how to do, it's something even Alex can do with no problem, so she won't be worried about messing up. Gesturing towards the salmon ladder with a bright smile "How about that?" She moves towards the equipment and grabs the bar on the lowest rung this ladder has more than the one at the DEO already starting to pull herself up and swing her body as she makes her way up the rungs.

Lena blinks out of her thoughts and looks to see what Kara is talking about she tilts her head looking Kara up and down and then to the equipment as she moves towards it and Kara. "Um. sure if you want to try it?" Stopping in her tracks when Kara effortlessly grabs the bar and starts making her way up the rungs. Lena's eyes are on Karas' arms watching as she moves then slowly move down over her body to her abs. Lena's heart beats faster and lips part as her mouth runs dry her brow arching slowly at how Kara has already gone up it once to the top and is already working her way down. "Fuck me!" it had slipped out of her mouth, and she blinks jumping back watching Kara.

Kara was having fun working out she always enjoyed doing this with Alex, and it was fun being able to do something with Lena. She looks down at Lena from the top and tilts her head making her way back down the rungs hearing Lena's breathing and heart beat, then when she is 3 rungs from the bottom she hears Lena's words and lets go of the bar and falls to the ground on her butt thankfully not leaving a dent in the floor. Her mind had gone blank hearing Lena say those words and her heart skipped a beat. Her mind had filled with Lena pushing her against the wall and kissing her, and she had lost herself in the thought for a second. Kara quickly stands up and then thinks she better act like she hurt her bum Alex fell once from that height when Maggie did much the same thing Lena just did so Kara rubs her bum "Owies.."

Lena quickly moves to Kara and places her hands on Karas' shoulders "Oh my god! Are you okay!? I'm sorry. I. It just. " She pulls her hands back seeing Kara rub her butt and bites her lower lip. "Do. Would you like some Ice? I'm am So sorry Kara. I have never seen a woman be able to do that! And usually your so... Well covered up. It was a shock." Lena takes Kara's hand and leads her from the home gym. "I. I think that's enough today. Let's get you some ice." Leading Kara from the home gym she walks to the kitchen releasing her hand, She grabs a zip lock bag she fills it with ice and then runs down the hall to get a towel, coming back she wraps the towel around the ice pack and hands it to Kara taking her hand again and walks to the living room. "Have a seat. Do you want some water? I need some water. I.. I. Yes water." Feeling flustered as Kara just stares at her she walks back into the kitchen and starts to get two glasses of water for them.

Kara had been silent watching Lena fuss over her was endearing, and all she could do is stand there with a goofy smile.Then when Lena let her sit she looks up to the brunette and blushes. About to say something she opens her mouth but then Lena runs off to the kitchen. Kara chews the inside of her cheek blushing remembering the reason she fell in the first place. Yeah, she could have used her flight to catch herself, but she can't do that in front of humans.

Lena was in the kitchen 'Fuck I can't believe I said that. I mean.. fuck!' She grabs the two glasses of water and takes in a deep breath letting it out slowly as she walks back into the living room and handing a glass to Kara. "Here you go... I. I'm Sorry again.. "

Kara takes the glass of water and seeing Lena out of sorts she smirks. "It's okay Lena."

Lean tilts her head looking at Kara's smirk. "Okay?" 

Kara nods the corner of her lips quirking up slightly as she sets the water down and the ice pack by it. "You know."

Lena looks confused wondering what's just happened. "Know what?"

Kara reaches into her Supergirl courage and smirks seductively sliding her hand into Lenas and pulls her down onto her lap sliding her arms around the beautiful brunette. "I'll give you a hint" Kara runs her fingertips down Lena's jawline as she looks into her eyes.

Lena squeaks rather undignified as she falls into Kara's lap and arms. A deep blush colors her features, and her mind goes blank. "Wh.. What?"

Kara grins and leans in whispering in Lena's ear, letting her lips brush the shell of her ear. "I'm more of a lets date first kind of girl. So Fucking would be skipping a few steps."

Lena's mouth falls open as a shiver runs through her body and she stares blankly at Kara. 'Did she just!!??' Seeing this side of Kara is definitely a shock, and she doesn't know what to say or do. Quite frankly her mind had gone blank, and she is lost feeling Karas lips against her ear. A soft whimper escapes her lips, and she bites her lower lip.

Kara slowly pulls back from Lena's ear and looks into her eyes seeing the look of shock she grins as she whispers. "Instead of a fuck. I wouldn't be opposed to a kiss." She arches her brow catching Lena's eyes as she seems to be coming back to herself now.

Lena swallows hearing Kara and unable to speak she nods her head instead. 

Kara leans in and brushes her lips over Lena's in a feather light touch. Her eyes searching Lenas as she moves her right hand over her jawline gently cupping her left hand holding Lena close as she parts her lips capturing Lenas lower lip and slowly runs her tongue over it in her mouth.

Lena parts her lips feeling Karas' lips capture her lower one and her tongue trails over her lower lip she moans into the kiss closing her eyes. Finally starting to return the kiss Lena presses her body into Karas moving her hands over Kara's shoulders until her arms rest there and her hands move into Kara's Hair slowly pulling out her ponytail to run her fingertips through those golden locks. 'God I think I have fallen for this girl.'

Feeling Lena respond to her kiss and hearing the moan she closes her eyes enjoying the kiss between them, her mind getting lost in the movements and her heart pounding just as loud as Lena's. 

Lena's nose hits Kara's frames, and she reaches with her free hand pulling off her glasses and tossing them aside, bring her free hand to join her other running her fingertips through Kara's hair. Opening her eyes, Lena smiles into the kiss seeing Kara had her eyes closed to enjoy the kiss as well then her brow slightly arches, and she pulls slowly from the kiss, her eyes widening and her lips parting in an 'o' "K..Kara?"

Kara feels Lena's hands in her hair and smiles into the kiss enjoying the feeling. When Lena pulls from the kiss Kara leans forward chasing her lips to stay in the kiss until she heard Lena's voice. She opens her eyes and blinks seeing her clearly without the usual frames of her glasses around her image. She Swallows. 'Oh no.' "Uh... Suprise?"

Lena stares at Kara unable to move. "Wh.. What the.." She quickly comes to her senses and snaps all her walls up and into her business like mask as she moves off Kara's lap and glares daggers "What the Hell!?"

Kara quickly moves to her feet looking at Lena her heart sinking seeing the look on Lena's face. "I.. I can explain."

Lena crosses her arms looking betrayed "Your Supergirl!" she looks away from Kara and turns away refusing to let her see her cry. "LEAVE!" hearing herself brings her back to the memory of Lex and Clark's argument, and she realizes now that she fell into the same lie.

Kara furrows her brows "Lena. I wanted to tell you. But We have only known each other for a few weeks!. I never thought you would feel something for me. I.. I'm sorry Lena. I can't just go around telling everyone who I am!"

Lena turns around with tears in her eyes and moves towards Kara pushing at her shoulders "You kissed me! You should have said something before that! Who was I kissing!? Is it you Kara? Or Supergirl? Or is there an Inbetween!? I thought... When you Kiss someone, it's a door you open. You ca.. can't just... "She looks at the ground and shakes her head.. "Pl. Please go..."

With tears in her eyes, Kara quickly grabs her glasses and runs to the balcony sliding glass door opening it and jumping off the edge and flies off towards her apartment.

Lena gasps watching Kara jump from the balcony then recovers seeing her fly up into the sky. She clenches her teeth grinding them feeling like her heart has been toyed with. She should have never let Kara break her walls down. Someone she thought couldn't hurt a fly just smashed her heart. "Everyone lies to me." She walks to the glass door and slams it shut locking it and closing the blinds. Stalking off to her bedroom.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It had been a week, and Kara had dropped off the radar so did Supergirl. Lena had thought about everything and still couldn't help but feel upset. But she had finally realized that Kara was right. She can't just go around telling everyone who she is. Lena sighs and looks at her TV seeing a news broadcast and Kara... Supergirl falling from the sky with a RedK induced Superman flying after her at full speed. She watched as the cameras zoomed in on Superman watching as his features turned from anger to worry as he tried to push himself to catch his cousin. Standing slowly, Lena's eyes are glued to the TV her heart clenching in her chest a breath leaves her lips and a gasp as 'Kara!' Supergirl hits the ground leaving a crater, and the cameras zoom in showing Kara 'please' Supergirl bloody and unmoving in the middle of the crater. Superman lands by Kara and falls to his knees crying. A tear rolls down Lena's cheek, and she moves quickly grabbing her purse and runs out of her office without even a word to her assistant. 

It took her 4 hours to get Alex to let her into the DEO. Yes, she already knew where it was she looked after Kara's slip up in revealing herself.

"SIT. Stay." Alex was already upset having Lena in the DEO, and after the woman broke Kara's heart she really didn't want her anywhere near her sister.

Kara had been fighting a RedK Superman and his last punch after having been slapped with the antidote he flung Kara from the earth's orbit into the Earth itself with his full strength. By the time he had flown down after her to deliver another punch the antidote had awoken him and he had used all his speed to try and catch her before she slammed into the ground, but he was too late. The result was a Superman leaning forward in a chair crying into his hands.

Lena felt her heart break for Clark slowly moving from her seat she walks to him and stand silently. When he looks up, she sits beside him and places a hand on his shoulder. 

Clark moves his head to Lena's shoulder and cries broken. "I.. She... "

Lean pulls Clark close and whispers "I know Clark"

He stiffens in her arms and pulls from the embrace looking at Lena through tear soaked eyes. "You know"

Lena nods and furrows her brows. "I have known about you for a long time Clark... But I only found out about Kara a while ago... I.. I Didn't react well. I.." She looks away and then back to him. "I reacted like Lex did that day in the garden."

Clark looks wide-eyed at Lena. "You saw?"

Lena nods. "I saw.. It's... It's strange. When I saw what was happening, then I thought Lex was over reacting.. and He was. Then I find out about Kara during our kiss. And"

Clark gasps "Kiss? What kiss!?. Lena you?"

Lena smirks at Clark and nods. "I fell in love with Kara the moment I saw her and I didn't even realize it until she kissed me. Pretty dumb huh. Then I went and reacted like Lex did with you and told her to leave. The last thing I.. "

Clark pulls lean into a hug as tears roll down his cheeks "I told her to die" He sniffles trying to hold back tears "That's the last thing I told her."

Alex walks out of the room Kara is in and stops in her tracks seeing Superman and Lena Luthor hugging and crying. 'What the fuck... Did I miss something?' Moving towards them she arches her brow. "She is going to be fine. She needs to stay under the lamps for a few days. But she is going to live." She looks at Superman and sighs. "We need blood. it will help speed the process."

Superman stands carefully not to jostle Lena too much. "Take all that you need." He looks to Lena and holds out a hand to her before looking at Alex. "May we see her?"

Lena sits quietly trying not to cry watching them talk, when Clark holds his hand to her she takes it with tears in her eyes. "Thank you C.. Superman" She smiles softly looking to him and then to Alex. 

Alex runs her fingers through her hair and sighs "Yeah sure. Go Ahead. But just... Don't panic when you see her.." Looking at Superman, she arches her brow with worry. "You didn't do this. It was the RedK. Remember that when you see her."

Superman nods 

Lena looks to Clark. "I can wait out here if you like."

Superman looks at Lena and shakes his head. "You Love her too. You come with. Your Family."

Alex's jaw hits the floor before her voice raises. "WHAT!!???"

Both Superman and Lena jump back and Lena giggles watching the man of steel jump back from Alex. He gives her a withering look and then stands fully in one of those hero poses "Alex. For now drop it. let us see her"

Alex glares daggers at Lena then nods at Superman. "Fine." Dropping it, she points at the door and walks off to go look at the blood results. 

Lena walks into the room where Kara is and gasps moving to her side quickly and gently taking her hand. "Oh, Kara.."

Superman stands in the doorway unable to move and staring at when he feels he has done to his cousin.

Lena looks at Clark and shakes her head. "Clark. You didn't do this. She needs you. Get over here now."

Clark moves to Lena's side pulling up a chair for her to sit.

Lena places her hand on his arm "Thank you"

Clark moves to the other side of the bed and pulls a chair up for himself sitting in it and staring at Karas' chest listening to her heart and x-raying her body. the sounds of her bones healing sets him on edge and he grinds his teeth.

Lena arches her brow "You going to be okay Clark?"

Clark looks at Lena and nods slowly. "Just the sounds... Her bones are healing. It.. It is disturbing."

Lena blinks and then nods. "Right forgot about the Superhearing." She looks to Kara and whispers "But she is healing. She is going to be alright."

Clark nods "Yes. " He looks to Lena and smiles slightly. "Thank you."

Lena looks to Clark and tilts her head. "What for?"

Clark smirks. "Loving her. Not the Super. But her. Kara."

Lena clinches her teeth again to keep from crying, but she can not help the few tears that escape. "I know she lied to me as you did with Lex. At the time I didn't understand why. But I know why now. Not just because of the dangers. I feel it in my heart that it was not because I'm a Luthor. It because she didn't want to endanger someone she cares for."

Alex had been standing in the doorway listening and smirks hearing Lena and Clark. "Loves."

Lena startles, and Clark just smiles having known Alex was there the whole time but wanted her to hear.

Alex moves to the bed by Lena and smiles at her. "She loves us... You. You broke her heart."

Lena squirms slightly in her seat uncomfortable with that knowledge. "I.." Unable to say anything she just watches Alex with Kara.

Alex smiles slightly and nods. "I know." She finishes injecting something into Karas IV and looks at Lena. " If you hurt her again. Well." She smirks wickedly. "Just imagine what someone with my resources can do."

Lena smiles at Alex and shakes her head. "Don't Worry. I will never hurt her intentionally again."

Clark smiles watching them and then looks to Kara hearing the change in her heart beat.

Kara squeezes Lena's hand lightly. "Lena..?"

Lena looks to Kara and smiles seeing her wake up. "Yes. I'm here love."

Kara blinks her eyes wide open hearing the word love. "Am I in Rao's Light?"

Clark laughs and shakes his head. "No. You're alive. No thanks to me." He smiles slightly and takes Kara's free hand gently squeezing it. "I am so sorry Kara."

Kara shakes her head just barely and smiles. "It wasn't you Clark. If anyone knows how it is I can tell you 100% that you didn't have control of what you were doing."

Clark sighs with relief that she is okay and that she knows what he went through. "Yeah."

Alex kisses Kara's forehead and walks towards the exit wanting to give the others some time alone with Kara. "Call if you need me. You know where the button is. Oh. And Kara. You scare me like that again. I will be the one to put you in that bed."

Kara blushes and nods at Alex. "Anything you say, sis."

Clark stands up and follows Alex out. "See you later you two."

Lena sighs happy Kara is okay. "I was going to ask if you felt like you been hit by a Mac truck. But I imagine hitting the earth at the velocity you were going more than likely feels like an atomic bomb hit you."

Kara nods slightly with a giggle. "Yes. True.. but let's not try that. I think hitting the earth was enough for me.

**Author's Note:**

> This is only Part one.


End file.
